Never Be the Same Again
by hermionez1
Summary: I am uploading this chapter again, because I got a new account. Anyway, this series is about what happened different people related to James and Lily the day they died.


Never Be the Same Again—Part I

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, nothing else! I hope you like the story. Please review and be a responsible reader

* * *

'Peter, you are the secret keeper now. Be careful of Voldemort, and don't tell Remus about this, he might be the spy.' Warned Sirius.

Peter smirked at his warning, but said nothing and pretended to look scared.

Sirius looked at him and smiled, "you scared?" he asked.

'A little,' said Peter trying to look frightened but heroic, ' but I'll do any thing for Lily and James.'

Sirius smile even wildly, 'I'll come and check on you at eight o'clock sharp. Don't go any where, Voldemort might be coming after you too."

Sirius turned and walked out of Peter's hiding place.

'See ya later Padfoot.' Said Peter cheerfully, as Sirius mounted his beloved motor bike.

'Bye Wormtail.' Sirius shouted back as he soared into the sky in his motorbike.

At eight o' clock, Sirius arrived in Peter's hiding place. 

'Peter!' shouted Sirius, 'It's Sirius.'

No sound came.

Sirius' heart start to pound. Did Voldemort came and attacked Peter?

'Peter!! Peter!! OPEN THE DOOR.' Shouted Sirius in an urgent, but pleading tone.

'PETER! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! OPEN-THE-DOOR!!!!!!!!' Sirius shouted again and again. He's frightened. If anything should happen to Peter, it would be his fault.

Finally, Sirius lost his patience. He kicked the door open with all his might. And—

There's no one inside. 

For one dreadful moment, Sirius stood there, thinking that Voldemort had taken Peter. But—

He suddenly realized that there is no sign of struggle. It didn't feel right to him. For the first time in his life, Sirius felt scared, he didn't know and didn't want to know what had happened.

With a great effort, he walked out of the hiding place and started his motorbike.

'I'll go to James and Lily's house, maybe Peter's there.' Said Sirius loudly in a shaky voice.

Ten minutes later, Sirius arrived in James and Lily's house. But instead of a house, there only stood four walls, and on the ground lied the remnants of the roof and— THE DEBRIS OF JAMES AND LILY'S BODY. Sirius felt a lurch in his own body as he saw what remains of James' and Lily's body. He felt that a part of him died with them. 

__

So Peter is the spy. He betrayed Lily and James. HOW DARES HE!!!!!!!!! HOW DARES HE!!!!!!!!!! Thought Sirius.

But he was totally oblivious that silent tears were streaming down his cheeks. In the cold wind, Sirius stood there, white and shaking, too overwhelmed with grief to do any thing. 

'James, Lily, it's my fault, I killed you. It's all my fault!!' cried Sirius.

'Sirius? Is that you?' a hoarse voice said.

Startled by the voice, Sirius turned around and saw Hagrid. Tears also blinded Hagrid. In his arms, carried a small crying object Sirius's godson—Harry Potter.

'O, Hagrid! What happened?! O my god! What really happened?' cried Sirius.

'it's okay, Sirius. They're dead. Nothin' will brin' them back. But guess what? Little Harry survived! Look!' Hagrid said as he handed the child to Sirius. Sirius took the child cautiously. Little Harry was crying. His big lightening scar bled badly. The sight of the poor baby melted Sirius' s heart.

'Hagrid, let me take care of Harry, I'll give him all he wants, I be his guardian.' He said.

'I woul' if I coul' , Sirius. But Dumbledore said that Harry's got to live with his muggle aunt.'

'but—

'No, Sirius, if Dumbledore says he's going to live with them, then he must.' Insisted Hagrid.

'Fine. But at least take my motorbike with you. And get him too his aunt's as soon as possible.' Said Sirius.

Moment later, Hagrid disappeared in to the sky with Harry on Sirius's Motorbike.

Grief is slow leaving Sirius's body now, leaving only wrath. 'I'll get you back Peter Petigrew. I swear I will.'

The next day, Sirius cornered Peter in the middle of the street. 

'How dare you, Peter, HOW DARE YOU BETRAYING LILY AND JAMES!' Said Sirius, as he advanced towards Peter with his wand raised.

'LILY AND JAMES!' shouted Peter, 'SIRIUS, HOW COULD YOU?' Peter wiped a fake tear off his face and reached for his wand. In the next few seconds, Peter blew up all the people within 50 meters of him, transformed and escaped. Leaving Sirius in a nasty position. 

Sirius was sentence to be put in the most severely guarded cell in Azkaban, while Peter was awarded the Order of Merlin, Class One.

Sirius would still shudder when he thought of the sad, disappointed look in Remus's, Dumbledore and McGonagall's eyes.

When Sirius arrived in Azkaban, days later, he looked out from his cell window and sighed,

'things will never be the same again for me.' He said.

* * *

Note: If you're happy with this and you want to show it,

Please review.

If you're unhappy with this and you want to show it,

Please Review.

If you're happy/unhappy with this and you really want to show it,

Please REVIEW! 


End file.
